Dias de escola
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: Fic biruta onde os G-boys vão trabalhar numa escola disfarçados. Yaoi 121, 343 Todas as identidades reveladas! Depois de milênios... Desculpem os erros, eu ainda não aprendi a driblar o QuickEdit
1. Aula de Química

Dias de escola

Depois de muito tempo, estou de volta!!! Uma fic meio biruta que se passa numa escola, com os G-boys no meio do quadro de funcionários. Ô inveja...

Pairing: 1X2, 3X4, 5X??

A sala do 2ºB do Instituto de Ensino Aplicado Lawrence Bateson estava completamente preenchida pelo alvoroço típico do primeiro dia de aula: relatos de férias, piadinhas, comentários e rumores sobre os novos professores, orientador e monitor.

- Eu vi o monitor novo agora há pouco. – comentou uma loirinha, numa roda de garotas, que tagarelavam alegremente, mesmo após o sinal ter batido.

- E como ele é? – indagou uma das garotas, com cabelos igualmente loiros e voz igualmente irritante.

- Deus, ele é muito lindo. Tem olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanho-claros deliciosamente rebeldes. É mais ou menos uma cabeça e meia mais alto que eu e é muito gostoso!!- falou, as últimas palavras se transformando em um gritinho excitado.

- Aí, galera!!! Todo mundo já pra dentro!! – bradou uma figura de longuíssimos cabelos vermelho-vivo, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, tocando os alunos para dentro.

Depois que todos entraram, calmamente foi até o rack e lá depositou sua pasta de couro negro e a jaqueta de moletom branco que usava, revelando a camisa turquesa, que contrastava chocantemente com seus cabelos e lindamente com os olhos cinza cristalinos.

- Bem, bem, é melhor eu me apresentar primeiro...- falou baixinho para si mesmo, um pouco nervoso ao reparar no tamanho da classe. – E aí, moçada!! Bom dia!! – a classe retribuiu o vigoroso cumprimento, embora alguns tivessem grunhido um "E o que é que tem de bom?!", sonolentos. – Eu sou o Daniel Gale, e serei seu novo professor de Química II e Laboratório, já que a múmia caquética do professor anterior finalmente pendurou as chuteiras. – provocou risos em massa ao dizer o que todos queriam dizer no ano anterior. – Mas não é verdade?! O cara era tão velho que dormia no formol pra não se desmanchar, e quando ia tirar sangue, saía petróleo!! – mais risos. – Mas agora chega de papo furado. É melhor eu começar a trabalhar ou me demitem. – a turma emitiu um sonoro "Aaah!!" de desapontamento.

Escreveu num cantinho da lousa o nome da matéria, os números das aulas e conferiu o "carômetro" para ver se havia alguém faltando – ninguém- e colocou bem grande, no meio da lousa: "Química Orgânica". A turma engoliu em seco, afinal, os alunos anteriores haviam falado "muito bem" da matéria. Daniel logo desfez essa impressão ao dizer:

- Turma, esta é a Química Orgânica. Química Orgânica, eles são o novo 2ºB, que vão estudar você este ano. – a turma explodiu em risos ao ver o professor conversando com a lousa brevemente, com ar aparentemente sério.

A aula seguiu normalmente, com Daniel explicando à sua maneira: fazendo caras e bocas, sons engraçados e zoando com Céu, Terra, Inferno e os alunos. Depois que terminou a explicação, perguntou à turma se alguém tinha dúvidas e recebeu um grande "NÃO" como resposta.

- Então, peguem a página 1 de suas apostilas de exercícios, prezados confrades. Façai-vos, pois, ó caríssimos, o primeiro exercício, que corrigirei em 3 minutos. – falou, com ar falsamente solene, fazendo a classe cair na gargalhada, mas depois assustou a todos quando subitamente interrompeu a escrita da frase "Exercícios de Classe" e gritou: - DO IT!!! NOOOOOOOWWWW!!!

Em alguns instantes, um rapazinho franzino e magrelo, de cabelos castanho-escuros de aparência seca e quebradiça levantou a mão, mostrando a Daniel a folha.

- Professor Daniel!! Terminei!! – chamou, ao que o ruivo respondeu prontamente, indo até o garoto.

- Pode me chamar de Dan. E isso vale para todos!! – disse, as últimas palavras mais alto. – Deixe-me ver...hm...Perfectus Chester Extra-suave da Perdigão. – falou, dando um visto na folha e fazendo todos rirem com a frase exdrúxula e o rapazinho ficar com cara de "ponto de interrogação". – Bem, isto quer dizer que está "perfectus"!! Qual o seu nome?

- Robert Cavendish.

- OK...vou chamar você de Rob, tudo bem?

- Tudo...todos me chamam assim...- respondeu, envergonhado.

Daniel terminou de corrigir as perguntas, desta vez bastante seriamente, tentando fazer com que todos absorvessem a metodologia de resolução. Como restaram cinco minutos, deixou que todos fizessem o que quisessem, desde que não incomodassem ninguém.

Logo que bateu o sinal, saiu, seguido por um grupinho de alunos da sala, que apressadamente se juntaram aos da outra classe do segundo ano. Intrigado, seguiu-os para ver o motivo de tanto fuzuê. Foi seguindo até o pátio amplo e lá encontrou as respostas: corriam para pegar a maior quadra de basquete antes dos rapazes do terceiro ano.

- Ah, não!!! Estamos desfalcados! – ouviu um rapaz loirinho reclamando em voz bastante alta. – Se não encontrarmos alguém em 5 minutos não vamos poder jogar!!

- Nossa...que falta de consideração...- reclamou o professor, deixando sua pasta e a jaqueta um cantinho, dobrando as mangas da camisa e abrindo o primeiro botão, deixando pedacinhos de sua pele branca à mostra. – Nem me convidam para jogar...

- AEEEEE!!! Finalmente!! Hoje a gente joga!! – gritou um garoto de cabelos negros particularmente rebeldes. –Entra aí, p'sor!!

Daniel entrou na quadra, e com a ajuda dele, o time dava uma lavada no time do 2ºA.

- Não é justo!! – reclamou um rapaz de cabelos, no mínimo, exóticos. O rapaz era albino, e numa tentativa de se dar alguma cor, tingira várias mechas de seu cabelo de cores diversas. – O p'sor é mó bom!!

- Então acho que vocês não se importariam se eu entrasse para fazer frente a Dan... – disse um jovem de olhos cor de violeta e cabelos negros lisos que caíam suavemente, cobrindo parte de seus olhos (bem o tipão do Aoshi de Rurouni Kenshin.). Retirou sua camisa social, deixando a camiseta branca mostrar seu porte atlético, fazendo as garotas, que já estavam babando, babarem mais ainda.

- Ahh...quer me desafiar no basquete, Jimmie?? – provocou, enquanto o professor de Matemática tomava o lugar de um dos alunos.

- Quero. Algo contra?

- Nada, nada...vamos jogar!

O jogo correu animado pelos 10 minutos restantes, sendo praticamente uma disputa pessoal entre os dois professores, culminando com James (para quem não sabe – espero que poucos – Jimmie é um diminutivo de James) puxando Dan pela cintura, interrompendo um "vôo" que iria dar na fatídica cesta final e na vitória do 2ºB, fazendo ambos caírem no chão, rindo.

- Isso não foi justo, Jimmie, seu sacana!! – reclamou, dando um soquinho amigável no braço do moreno.

- Mas se eu deixasse você ganhar de novo, você iria ficar insuportável!!

- Tá bom, tá bom...- retrucou, fazendo um biquinho infantil e tentando encerrar o assunto. – Vamos tomar alguma coisa? Estou morrendo de sede...

Os dois se despediram da turma, se puseram em ordem e seguiram para a sala dos professores, enquanto alguns alunos já iam tomar seu lanche na cantina, nos últimos 5 minutos.

Continua...

N.A.: Bem, finalmente estou postando alguma coisa!!! Se estiver bom, elogiem, por favor. E se estiver ruim, podem me xingar à vontade!!

Agradecimentos:

Dark Winner: obrigada pela ajuda na ambientação dessa fic e por aturar essa louca aki todo dia!

Yoru no Yami: muito obrigada pela força!!

Kissu, kissu

Duo-chan Maxwell


	2. Aula de Matemática

Dias de escola

Capítulo 2

OLAAAAA!!! E cá estou eu com mais um capítulo desta birutíssima fic. Nesse capítulo vou revelar quem são os G-boys (mais do q já tava dando na cara...), ou pelo menos alguns deles. Agradeço os reviews que me mandaram no capítulo anterior, e desde já, agradeço a quem está pretendendo deixar um review pra mim, mesmo que seja me xingando. Fico por aqui. Boa leitura!! -

Poucos minutos após o sinal ter batido, a maioria dos alunos estaca dentro da sala, embora alguns poucos continuavam teimosamente a conversar do lado de fora, obrigando os monitores e professores que já iam chegando a tocar os retardatários para dentro.

- Já para dentro! O professor vem vindo!! – disse o monitor de cabelos castanho-escuros (lembram dele?), já perdendo a paciência com as duas garotas, de classes diferentes, que continuavam a tagarelas alegremente no corredor.

- Ah, não seja chato, Richard! – disse uma delas, com cabelos finos de cor ruivo puxando para o loiro, de corte Chanel, que estava com as costas para o rapaz.

- O Richard saiu no final do ano passado. Eu sou Kyle, o novo monitor. – respondeu, e acrescentou, em tom de fim de conversa: - Vão logo para a sala. O professor de Matemática já está entrando.

A ruiva soltou um pequeno gritinho, disse um apressado "tchau" para a loira com quem conversava e correu para alcançar o professor antes que ele fechasse a porta.

- Desculpe, professor. – falou, indo rapidamente para seu lugar.

- Da próxima vez, se estiver fora da sala, vai ficar para fora. – disse o professor, friamente, passando a mão nos lustrosos cabelos negros. Primeiramente, bom dia. – cumprimentou, sendo respondido vigorosamente pela sala. – Eu sou James Ryuichi e lecionarei Matemática I para vocês este ano. A aula de hoje será uma revisão para recapitular o conteúdo passado e situar os alunos novos. Então, se as quatro garotas que estão algaraviando lá no fundo me permitirem, gostaria de começar...

As garotas estremeceram ao sentira a força das íris cor de ametista do professor sobre si e balbuciaram, vermelhas.

- De-de-desculpe, professor...

- Da próxima vez, vão para fora. – falou, em um tom um pouco rude, já anotando as informações de praxe (matéria, número das aulas e dos que faltaram) num cantinho da lousa e fulminando as garotas com um olhar de canto de olho (vulgo "olhar 43" -), dando a elas a sensação de que não iria mandá-las para fora, iria matá-las se abrissem a boca mais uma vez.

James terminou rápido a revisão e começou a matéria nova somente depois que se certificou de que todas não tinham dúvidas. Resolveu os exercícios de classe mais importantes juntamente com os alunos, como exemplo, e deixou-os fazendo os restantes.

- E então, John, qual era o problema com o seu laptop?

- Um idiota me hackeou, jogou um vírus e agora eu não consigo inicializar 75 dos meus programas. Você consegue resolver, Robert? (de novo: lembram dele?) – perguntou, largando os exercícios já resolvidos de lado e mostrando o laptop ao amigo.

- E os rapazes já terminaram? – branquearam ao serem surpreendiso pelo professor a suas costas.

- J-j-já, p-professor...- gaguejou o garoto magrelo, moreno-jambo, de cabelos bem curtinhos, nervoso.

- Deixe eu ver o laptop? – indagou James, verificando rapidamente onde era o problema com o pequeno computador. – Mas isso é simples de resolver...me empresta por 5 minutinhos? – indagou bondosamente, completamente diferente do jeito frio, absolutamente profissional e até um pouco áspero de antes.

Os garotos observaram os dedos ágeis praticamente voando sobre o teclado do laptop e rapidamente notaram que eles e o professor compartilhavam o mesmo gosto por informática. Jimmie estava quase terminando, quando foi interrompido por algumas suaves batidinhas na porta. Abriu-a e quase caiu na gargalhada quando viu quem era, mas com um esforço fenomenal, conseguiu manter a pose.

- Desculpe, professor. Eu tive um compromisso e precisei atrasar. – disse, fazenso meção de entrar, mas foi barrada pelo professor.

- Onde está a justificativa assinada pelo orientador? Você não pode entrar atrasada na segunda aula sem ela. – falou, sério, ainda retendo a garota do lado de fora.

- Mas você sabe quem sou eu?? – indagou, se fazendo ares de importância (bem pati mesmo!).

- Espere só um pouquinho. – disse, fechando a porta e indo mexer na sua pasta. Tirou o carômetro, abriu nas páginas correspondentes ao 2ºB e olhou da cara da garota para a foto do carômetro, identificando-a. – Peacecraft, certo?? Bem, mesmo que você seja a vice-ministra, aqui você é uma aluna comum e deve seguir as regras como todos. E na minha aula, ficou para fora, não entra mais. – falou, em tom de fim de conversa, fechou a porta e abafou uma risadinha.

Relena, aborrecida, desceu as escadas, até a sala da orientação, que ficava no primeiro andar, junto com as salas do primeiro ano. Deu apenas uma batida seca na porta, pedindo permissão para entrar. Ouviu uma voz gentil e suave dizer "entre!". Estranhou, porque não era a voz irritante e estridente da orientadora que, propositalmente, já a ferrara algumas vezes.

Entrou e se deparou com alguém completamente diferente: viu um rapaz de feições suaves, a pele branca como neve e cabelos castanho-claros suavemente ondulados, que ao sol, tinham um brilho avermelhado. Juntamente com os olhos verde-água e as roupas em tom azul-pastel, formavam um quadro angelical.

- Diga-me, mocinha, o que a traz à orientação logo no primeiro dia de aula? – indagou, falando bondosamente, convidando a loira a se sentar. Relena sentou na poltrona de estofamento macio, reparando em como a decoração mudara para melhor ali enquanto o orientador rapidamente dirigiu-se ao computador para verificar os registros.

- Bem, eu tive um compromisso político e me atrasei, mas o professor novo de Matemática não me deixou entrar na aula!! – falou, um pouco nervosa. – Ele me disse que, mesmo eu sendo quem sou, não poderia entrar.

- Nesse ponto, ele está certo. Na reunião do corpo docente no começo do ano, nos disseram que não havia privilégios de tratamento. E não há. A senhorita Peacecraft precisa de uma justificativa de atraso assinada pelo responsável, que eu assinaria também e você entregaria ao professor.

- Mas eu não tenho responsável legal. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros, ainda um pouco nervosa.

- Se a senhorita é emancipada, uma justificativa com a sua assinatura também serve. Calma, mocinha. Tome. Coma e tente voltar a si. – disse, estendendo um bombom a Relena, tentando acalmá-la. – Agora, é só escrever a justificativa, está bem? – falou, em tom acolhedor, dando-lhe um formulário de atraso. A loira assentiu, preenchendo o papel e assinando no lugar reservado, tendo o gesto repetido pelo rapaz.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, se levantando. – Mas...ainda não sei seu nome, orientador...

- Ah, sim...se vai vir a esta sala com freqüência, é bom que saiba. Meu nome é Charles Taylor, mas, se quiser, me chame de Char. – respondeu, sorrindo, conduzindo gentilmente a garota para o corredor. – Vá e leve isso para o professor.

- Tá. Já vou indo. Com licença. – curvou-se levemente e saiu. Chegou na sala e finalmente pôde entrar. Sentou-se ao lado de Dorothy, com quem já cultivava uma forte amizade há algum tempo.

- Oi, Relena! – cumprimentou a garota de sobrancelhas horripilantes, seguida por algumas outras que se sentava ali perto, razoavelmente no fundo.

- Esse professor é maravilhoso, mas ele é muito chato! – exclamou Relena, abrindo seu material.

- Pena que você não veio na primeira aula. O novo professor de Química II também é muito gato e é bem mais legal que ele.

- Desculpe se o meu humor não é bom de manhã...- falou James, pelas costas da garota ruiva que conversava com elas virada para trás, fazendo-a estremecer e avermelhar. Foi salva pelo sinal, que tocou justo quando ia levar uma bronca do professor.

A sala ia saindo enquanto James arrumava suas coisas dentro da pasta. John chegou perto do rack, onde o professor havia depositado sua pasta, acompanhado de Rob.

- Ah, professor...obrigado por ter consertado o meu laptop...- agradeceu, um pouco envergonhado.

- Não tem de quê. Agora, se me dão licença...- disse, saindo da sala e indo até o pátio, que já estava coalhado de alunos.

- EI, JIMMIE!! – ouviu Dan gritar enquanto abria caminho na sua direção. Um pouco depois, o belo ruivo estava ali ao seu lado. – Vai ficar aqui ou quer uma carona? – indagou, abrindo um sorriso para o moreno.

- Vamos para casa. Estou cansado...e preciso de um banho... – respondeu, acompanhando Dan até o estacionamento.

- Agora eu vejo...tadinho do Char...vai ter que ficar aqui até o final do período da tarde...mas...mudando de assunto: uma garota do 2ºA me disse que tem uma padaria que tem uns doces muito bons aqui perto. Vamos passar lá? – perguntou, fazendo uma carinha fofa que convencia qualquer um. (tipo o Gato de Botas do Shrek 2. )

- Vamos...- falou, resignado. Sabia que o colega adorava doces e que era seu meio de transporte até a casa que dividiam.

A padaria era razoavelmente grande, as paredes pintadas de cores pastel e as sedosas cortinas entreabertas emprestavam um tom aconchegante ao lugar. Veio uma mocinha de saia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos (saia secretária) e uma blusinha rendada leve e fina com o logotipo do estabelecimento, parecendo bastante animada por ter dois lindos rapazes sentados em uma das mesas de sua área logo de manhã.

- Já escolheram? – indagou, já com o talão de pedidos e uma caneta de prontidão.

- Eu quero...deixa eu ver...uma fatia de bolo floresta negra e...hm...um chocolate quente. – pediu o ruivo, assumindo ares de criancinha gulosa que não sabia qual de seus doces favoritos escolhia.

- Eu vou querer um croissant de pizza e um café médio. – disse o moreno, colocando a jaqueta na cadeira.

- Já trago! – disse a garota, fechando a caneta e rapidamente sumindo pela porta da cozinha. Em pouco tempo voltou, trazendo os pedidos numa bandeja e postando-os diante dos rapazes. – Aqui estão...bom apetite.

- Obrigado. – agradeceram os dois ao mesmo tempo, Dan gentilmente e James laconicamente.

Demoraram razoavelmente até terminarem de comer, já que o lugar servia porções generosas, e, ao final do lanchinho, Dan estava completamente lambuzado na região em torno da boca.

- Ai, ai...- suspirou Jimmie, entregando um guardanapo ao ruivo. – Você está todo melado de novo.

- Ah, mas você adora quando eu me lambuzo porque pode me limpar, né? – respondeu, com um sorrisinho maroto.

- Ê, Duo...você não muda mesmo... – reclamou, beijando o americano, removendo boa parte dos restos de musse de chocolate.

- Eu adoro quando você faz isso, Hee-chan... – suspirou, vermelhinho, limpando o que Heero deixara passar.

Pagaram a conta a uma chocada mocinha, voltaram ao estacionamento onde ficavam os veículos dos funcionários e retiraram os capacetes do porta-volumes.

- Vamos? – perguntou Duo, subindo na moto, fechando a viseira e dando a partida.

- Vamos. – respondeu Heero, subindo na garupa e abraçando o rapaz de trança. Sumiram pelas ruas em direção à casa.

Continua...

N.A.: Mais um capítulo!!! Se ficou bom, elogiem. Se não ficou, critiquem à vontade que eu tentarei melhorar! -

Agradecimentos:

Dark Winner: valeu pelas dicas e pela piada que usarei no capítulo seguinte!

Yaoikuza: o fanzine foi uma bela inspiração, mas não tinha nada de GW, suas más!!

E a todos que me deixaram um review!! Valeu pela força, pessoal!!


	3. Quem é quem

Dias de escola

Ol�! Espero que não tenha feito vocês esperarem muito...hã...t�, eu demorei, mas foi por um motivo de força maior: eu tava de férias! Bem, eu não mencionei isso nos outros capítulos, mas as atitudes dentro de sala dos G-boys são baseadas nas atitudes dos meus professores... �� sim, existe um p'sor maluco que dá aula como o Duo...então, pra copiar melhor o "jeitão" deles, eu tomo a atitude nem sempre saudável de escrever no meio da aula...U hehehehehe...vou parar de enrolar vocês aqui. Boa leitura

Capítulo 3 – Quem é quem?

Aahhh...como é bom estar em casa, né, Hee-chan? – indagou Duo, quando botou o pé para dentro da casa que dividia com os outros 4 pilotos.

É... – respondeu, sem muita emoção, pendurando seu casaco e o do americano no mancebo.(sim, esse é o nome daquele treco.) – Quer ir tomar banho primeiro, enquanto eu começo a fazer o almoço?

Pode ser...brigado, koi. – agradeceu, salpicando-lhe um beijinho nos lábios antes de subir as escadas em direção ao banheiro.

Heero foi para a cozinha, olhou do fogão para a geladeira, da geladeira para o armário e deste de volta para o fogão, indeciso sobre o que faria para o almoço. Abriu a geladeira e retirou alguns legumes. Lavou, picou e deixou-os de lado. Quando tudo já estava quase pronto ouviu Duo descendo as escadas.

Hee-chan! Já saí, pode usar o banheiro! – gritou, só com as calças e uma toalha enrolada nos longos cabelos.

Já vou! Vem aqui cuidar da panela até chegar no ponto! – respondeu, um pouco antes do agora esfomeado piloto entrar.

Oba! Curry! (aquele que se come com arroz...-)

A panela elétrica vai apitar quando o arroz estiver pronto. – Duo apenas assentiu, prejudicando um pouco o equilíbrio da toalha, que começou a se desenrolar.

Hn... – resmungou, antes de puxá-lo para si, envolvendo a cintura estreita com os braços e sussurrar: - Você fica lindo assim... – removeu a toalha antes que despencasse e estava prestes a beijá-lo quando foram interrompidos por uma porta sendo batida com força, acompanhada de um grito, que denunciou o estraga-prazeres:

INJUSTIÇA! Por que _eu_ tenho que ensinar Física!

Ursos com fome são ursos mal-humorados... – cochichou Duo bem baixinho ao pé do ouvido de Heero, fazendo-o soltar uma breve e abafada gargalhada. (bem, Hee-chan não é mais o mesmo ��)

Vocês riem, é! Por Nataku, ninguém naquela classe prestou atenção na minha aula por mais de dois minutos! – reclamou, já na cozinha.

Ora, Fei-fei...se eles não prestam atenção, quer dizer que a sua aula é chata... – disse Duo, dando de ombros e se aconchegando em Heero, que deu um apertãozinho carinhoso em sua cintura.

Ou então, porque você não sabe manter a disciplina na sala. Eu não tive problemas com os meus alunos, você teve, Duo?

Hmm...não. – respondeu, com a maior cara-de-pau.

Você está insinuando que eu sou frouxo, Yuy? (Yuy com "y" no final é meio estranho...) – exclamou, furioso. Só não agarrou o japonês pela gola porque o rapaz de cabelos longos estava no caminho.

Não, Wu-bear...ele está sendo beeeem direto...ah, agora senta aí que o arroz já tá quase pronto. –disse, desviando do assunto antes que um dos dois partisse para a ignorância. – Vai tomar banho Hee-chan? – indagou, massageando a base do pescoço do japonês, que ronronou gostosamente. Wufei perguntou, quebrando parte do clima romântico:

Mas os seus alunos fazem trocadilhos com o seu nome?

Não, por quê? – perguntou Duo, ainda massageando Heero.

Bem, eles me chamam de mestre Wang Kenobi... – foi o que bastou para Heero e Duo caírem na gargalhada. – Não tem graça!

Mas É engraçado, Fei-fei...

Chega, ou vocês vão acabar brigando. – interrompeu o japonês, em tom severo.

Tá bem, tá bem... – concordou Wufei, enquanto ia xeretar o que ia almoçar naquele dia. – Yuy, por que você fez comida para 5? O Winner vai trabalhar no período da tarde até contratarem outro orientador, e Barton vai ficar lá até às 3 da tarde. Winner pediu para avisar que quer falar com você no intervalo das suas aulas da tarde, Maxwell.

Acho que foi por hábito...e...Duo, o que você aprontou?

Sei lá...e você não ia tomar banho? – rebateu, despachando Heero.

Já vou. Vou aproveitar que eu tenho a tarde livre e analisar as fichas que eu consegui do servidor da LAN da escola. – avisou, subindo em direção ao banheiro.

Enquanto isso, na escola...

Quatre? Está aí? - indagou Kyle, adentrando a sala do orientador ao ouvir um "sim!". – Vamos almoçar? Já está na hora...

Ah, vamos sim. Quer ir ao café que fica atravessando a rua ou ao restaurante da quadra de trás? – indagou, antes de roubar um selinho do outro. – Trowa?

Prefiro o café. – respondeu, puxando seu anjo para um beijo mais longo.

Hmmm...mas alguém pode nos ver aqui... – disse, depois que descolaram os lábios, saindo da sala com o casaco dobrado sobre o braço.

Então, quando estivermos em casa você vai ter que me compensar... – respondeu, com um brilho malicioso nas íris cor-de-mel.

Como quiser...vou adorar "pagar" a minha dívida...- retrucou, saindo com o moreno pelo portão, cumprimentando alguns alunos.

Continua...

N.A.: AEEEEEEEWWWW! Depois de algumas aulas de gramática, terminei esse chap! Vamos soltar fogos! pega um cone e puxa o barbante

Agradecimentos:

A todos que me deixaram um review nessa fic e na outra! Brigadão pela força!


End file.
